


Sentinel Prime: A Crime-Free Tomorrow

by thenightetc



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mashup, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A remix of Sentinel's propaganda bit in This is Why I Hate Machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel Prime: A Crime-Free Tomorrow

A mashup of Sentinel's propaganda broadcast with some of Kevin's audio from the WTNV episode Company Picnic. I thought it fit so well I couldn't resist.


End file.
